


Today was the day

by Sugaryspice413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaryspice413/pseuds/Sugaryspice413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was the day that jade walked down the aisle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today was the day

Today was the day. It was winter and the icy air took hold of everyone as white puffs fell from the sky. They all gathered in a large garden where the wedding took place. It was Dave's idea he really wanted Jade to feel at home as she walked down that aisle.

Today was the day where trolls and humans gathered in and sat on red and green chairs. Congratulating the bride and groom. They sat and saw the scenery of exotic flowers and whiffed the scent of nature as the waited for the bride. A large wedding arch draped in white with blue,pink,purple,green,and orange flowers that cover it was where they will kiss. At the end of every row of chairs was a cracked disc with a small atom attached to it. 

Today was the day the people sat where they pleased for they were all friends to both. Dave stood at the arch awaiting his bride. Nervously he stood in a black tux with a red time sign on the pocket. Next to him was his best man John in a dark blue tux with an air symbol. Beside John was Dirk who became like his own Bro after the game. He stood in a black tux with the heart symbol. And of course Karkat was there with a dark red tux with the blood symbol. Even though Jade insisted on him being her maid of honor, he denied and went with Dave.

Today was the day that John saw the signal from Jane and rushed to play the piano. As he started the bridesmaids came down the aisle Jane wearing a knee length light blue dress with a life symbol. Followed by Roxy in a strapless pale pink dress with the void symbol on it. After was the maid of honor Rose in a dark purple strapless dress that went to her knees, with a light symbol on it.

Today was the day that finally Jade walked down the aisle. With Jake by her side, since after the game he took responsibility for her. Jade wore a form fitting white lace dress that opened at the knees and flowed behind her. The back was open and she had her long hair down. Her vail went to her hips and she had a space symbol on her dress. Jake wearing a dark green suit walked her up to Dave.

Today was the day that they would get married. Dave looked at Jade and said you look beautiful as she said you look amazing. They said their vows and gave each other rings. Then as Dirk said you may now kiss the bride and as soon as that happened Jade took a hold of Dave and dipped him into a kiss. 

Today was the day that would start many more.


End file.
